


this heart you keep it beating

by kagome_angel



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fifty Sentences, Gotta Love SaruMi, M/M, Please Excuse the Super Long Sentences, SWEET BOYS, Sexual Content, These Two Kill Me and Bring Me Back to Life, This is Hard (don't take it out of context okay), my little heart, one-sentence fics, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagome_angel/pseuds/kagome_angel
Summary: “I love you,” Yata blurts, and for a moment Saruhiko’s hips still against his own, and he kind of wants to die, kind of wants to be able to blame the words on alcohol but he’s painfully sober.Fifty themes, one sentence each.  Thread them together, and you get the story of these two (delightful) dorks.





	this heart you keep it beating

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the day, I used to be on LiveJournal. [1Sentence](https://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile) was something I did a lot of, waaaaay back when. I don't know what made me decide to do this so many years later, but they're fun and challenging and I enjoyed writing these little one-sentence things, insomuch that I'm writing more even as I type this. :D
> 
> Theme set used for this was Epsilon.
> 
> Title is actually lyrics from the song, "Stay" by Jillian Edwards.

**1\. Motion**  
Misaki is all movement—erratic, frenzied motion, and Saruhiko is the immovable object in the midst of that unstoppable force; he’s the only one who’s ever really made Misaki, in all of his fury, come to a grinding halt.

 **2\. Cool**  
They are fundamentally different – Yata is all heated emotion and Fushimi is all calm, cool, calculated logic – but somehow they fit together like they’re _meant_ to and Fushimi can’t remotely understand it, no amount of reasoning can explain how they work, and Yata shows him (with mouth and hands and so much _love_ ) that understanding and acknowledgement don’t always have to be mutually inclusive.

 **3\. Young**  
“We aren’t kids anymore, Misaki,” Saruhiko tells him, and Yata knows this, _knows_ that they’re twenty and that they are adults with responsibilities, but there are times when Saru makes him feel fourteen again, young and carefree and giddy, and maybe that’s how love is supposed to be.

 **4\. Last**  
It wasn’t supposed to last—whatever this thing is that he feels for Misaki; and yet, it’s roaring at Fushimi loud and clear right now, even as they glare at each other, auras flaring, and _he shouldn’t be feeling this_ but he _does_.

 **5\. Wrong**  
Even now, with all of this anger and misunderstanding and hurt between them, it feels so incredibly _wrong_ to think of Fushimi Saruhiko as his enemy.

 **6\. Gentle**  
Fushimi’s surprised by his own gentleness when it comes to Yata—it’s downright amazing, how this brash boy can make him so incredibly _soft_ when it isn’t in his nature (but then again, Misaki’s more or less changed everything for him, from the start).

 **7\. One**  
It’s funny, Misaki thinks, how one moment can change everything, and how one look, one smile, one touch, can make everything okay again.

 **8\. Thousand**  
There are a thousand reasons why Saruhiko shouldn’t be doing this, a thousand reasons why he shouldn’t be putting himself into Misaki’s path over and over again after everything that’s happened (after the falling apart); there are a thousand reasons why he _shouldn’t_ and one reason why he _should_ and it’s that one reason that wins every single time.

 **9\. King**  
“He’s _your_ king,” Saru says as he turns away (and that one gesture makes Yata’s heart sink, makes some part of him shrivel up and die), “not mine.”

 **10\. Learn**  
Fushimi is slowly but surely learning that what he and Misaki have can’t be walked away from, and perhaps that’s why he keeps coming back, perhaps that’s why it always comes to this: Misaki’s hands against his chest, pushing him away and then pulling him back, and Fushimi’s never quite been able to resist his gravity.

 **11\. Blur**  
It’s all a blur, the way they come back together after being apart for so long, and yet it’s just as natural as the shuddering breath that Yata takes as Saru flashes him a quicksilver grin.

 **12\. Wait**  
As Fushimi walks away, he wishes, more than anything (even though he probably shouldn’t), that once, Just _once_ , Misaki would ask him to _wait_ , to _stay_.

 **13\. Change**  
He goes after Saruhiko because (no matter what he says or what he thinks) he doesn’t want the asshole to die; he can’t say he’s had a change of heart though—it’s more like his stupid damn heart _hasn’t_ changed, at _all_.

 **14\. Command**  
“Kiss me,” Misaki breathes, _demands_ , and Fushimi… well, he’s always been exceptionally good at following commands.

 **15\. Hold**  
Yata’s pretty sure Fushimi shouldn’t have this kind of hold over him now, _still_ , but he does, always has, and probably always will.

 **16\. Need**  
Fushimi always prided himself on being incredibly self-sufficient; he’d never needed anyone or anything, until a certain idiotic (incredible) boy came into his life and tilted his entire world on its axis and burned everything else he’d ever known to ashes with a devil-may-care smile (and honestly, Fushimi was content to see it all go).

 **17\. Vision**  
“You’re not exactly a stunning vision when you’re piss-drunk,” Saru tells him, and it sounds like a complaint, and Yata kind of wants to bite him for that, but Saruhiko doesn’t let go of him and all Yata seems capable of at the moment is burrowing impossibly closer to Saru and counting down the minutes until he has to go.

 **18\. Attention**  
Even if Misaki’s actions towards him are fueled by rage and bitterness, Fushimi will gladly take it all and then some—after all, there’s a fine line between love and hate, and if Misaki’s still giving him any sort of attention at all, it means he hasn’t _forgotten_ (not that Fushimi would ever _let_ him forget).

 **19\. Soul**  
And Yata knows, deep down in the very recesses of his soul, that he and Saruhiko were always meant for this, all of it: the coming together and the falling apart and the reuniting, and as he stands here, facing Saruhiko, their fingers interlaced, shit-eating grins on both of their faces, he also knows that he wouldn’t change it (not for _anything_ ).

 **20\. Picture**  
There’s an old photograph of them that Fushimi looks at from time to time—one that was taken back when they “matched”, and it’s funny how sometimes, just glancing in its direction can be enough to make that old scar ache.

 **21\. Fool**  
“You’re a fool if you think I’m going to let you walk away from me again,” Misaki murmurs against Saruhiko’s lips, and he swears he can feel him smile.

 **22\. Mad**  
Misaki has a temper, which goes without saying for nearly every member of the Red Clan; his aura will sometimes flare at the slightest perceived transgression (like Fushimi innocently stealing a bite of his cheesecake), but they’ve been together long enough by now for Fushimi to know exactly how to tame that bristling anger (sex works pretty damn well, much to his delight).

 **23\. Child**  
Yata knows better than anyone that he is capable of acting like a petulant child when he doesn’t get his way, so it shouldn’t come as any surprise at all when Fushimi tells him that if he doesn’t stop acting like a child, he’ll get spanked like one (not that that encourages Yata to behave himself; Saru should have known better).

 **24\. Now**  
Saruhiko figures that now is just as good a time as any to admit to his childhood best friend that he’s madly in love with him (probably always has been, really).

 **25\. Shadow**  
“You’ve become Fushimi’s shadow lately,” Kusanagi casually comments, and it only makes Yata blush because it’s nothing short of the absolute truth.

 **26\. Goodbye**  
There never really was a _goodbye_ for them, no matter how many times they walked away from one another; somehow, someway, the sound of Misaki’s retreating footsteps had always been synonymous with _see you later_.

 **27\. Hide**  
Yata’s always been incredibly awful at hiding how he’s feeling, _especially_ when it comes to Fushimi; there had been a time when just the whisper of his name had caused an instant searing anger (pain), and now… well, just the sight of him makes his stomach do these funny little flip-flops and his eyes light up and _everyone_ notices, _everyone_.

 **28\. Fortune**  
Fortune’s only smiled on Fushimi a rare handful of times in his life thus far—he likes to think its greatest gift to him was given in the form of a wide-eyed, smart-mouthed, hot-headed man who still hasn’t quite figured out how to be a proper adult (but he always reminds Fushimi how to have _fun_ , so they balance each other out quite wonderfully).

 **29\. Safe**  
Misaki thinks it’s funny how, even when they’re at each other’s throats, their auras mingling (blue and red and _red_ ), their bodies centimeters from touching, teeth bared and adrenaline rushing and _danger_ flashing bright and brilliant in his mind, he’s never felt more safe.

 **30\. Ghost**  
Sometimes Fushimi thinks back to when they were younger and things were easier and there are moments when he closes his eyes and sees Misaki and himself, fifteen and stupid, laughing and leaning against each other and not giving a shit about where they were because at the end of the day they had each other (it’s like watching happy ghosts walk through his too-empty apartment, and sometimes he thinks he’d give almost anything just to go back).

 **31\. Book**  
“I can be more interesting than your book,” Yata teases (because he can’t help himself) as he plucks said book from Saru’s non-protesting fingers; Saruhiko proceeds to raise an eyebrow and offer a soft, curious grin—the _show me_ is an unspoken challenge, and Yata is all too happy to prove himself right.

 **32\. Eye**  
“Something in my eye,” Misaki comments during a particularly emotional scene of a movie that they’re watching, and Fushimi just smiles and pulls him closer (he’s always known how much of a sap his partner can be).

 **33\. Never**  
“Don’t walk away from me again,” Yata whispers, part command and part plea; he feels his breath leave him in a sigh when their lips meet and he swears he hears Saru whisper the only word he needs to hear in response: _never_.

 **34\. Sing**  
Misaki sings in the shower, badly and off-key, but it’s cute and it’s endearing and when Fushimi joins him, he doesn’t make him _sing_ , but the noises that Misaki makes for him are music to his ears, all the same.

 **35\. Sudden**  
“I love you,” Yata blurts, and for a moment Saruhiko’s hips still against his own, and he kind of wants to die, kind of wants to be able to blame the words on alcohol but he’s painfully sober, and then Saruhiko’s returning the words and moving again, stronger and _deeper_ and Yata forgets all about his embarrassment over the sudden confession—now he kind of wishes he would’ve gotten his shit together and said it sooner.

 **36\. Stop**  
“If you stop now, I’ll kill you,” Misaki hisses, and it’s amusing because back when they’d been enemies, Fushimi had never believed his threats, but now that they’re _together_ , skin against skin, close as close can be, he’s pretty sure Misaki _might_ actually make good on his promise, not that Fushimi intends to give him a reason to.

 **37\. Time**  
There had been a point in his life in which Yata had (perhaps stupidly) believed that the passage of time would make it easier for him to _hate_ Saruhiko, but he’d discovered after a while that all time had done was make him miss Saru all the more.

 **38\. Wash**  
“I’ll wash your shirt for you,” Misaki offers (and he’s still trembling in Fushimi’s arms, still breathless in the aftermath of his release), “since I’m the one who made a mess of it.”

 **39\. Torn**  
It shouldn’t have come as any surprise at all that Saruhiko’s departure had hurt even more than his betrayal—it had torn Yata’s heart out, had killed some part of him, and even though he’d tried to pretend otherwise, for the longest time he hadn’t been able to feel anything at all except _broken_.

 **40\. History**  
“There’s too much history between you and me,” Misaki murmurs, “and even though I tried my damndest to forget it, to erase it, I couldn’t, you know?”

 **41\. Power**  
The power-play is part of their dynamic and it makes the sex even more exciting, but there are moments in which Saruhiko will surprise him by giving up all semblance of control and letting Yata do whatever he wants—Yata isn’t stupid, though; Yata knows perfectly well that even (perhaps _especially_ ) when Saru’s surrendering to him, he’ll still be putty in Saruhiko’s hands by the end of it.

 **42\. Bother**  
It bothers Fushimi more than he would like to admit—the fact that they’d fallen apart because of misunderstandings and miscommunication and had let their foolish pride get in the way, but he supposes that he should learn to let it go and simply be grateful for what they have now (and he is grateful, he _is_ ; he’s grateful for every single day that he opens his eyes now and finds Misaki right there beside him, where both of them should have stayed all along).

 **43\. God**  
“If you die on me, Saru, I swear to god I’ll bring you back and strangle you for putting me through that.”

 **44\. Wall**  
There are no walls between the two of them anymore—just an open door and a whole lot of space for them to be exactly who they are, together (and Fushimi wouldn’t have it any other way).

 **45\. Naked**  
“You’re beautiful,” Yata says before he can stop himself, fingers lightly tracing meaningless, invisible patterns over Saru’s bare torso, and he grins a little at the sharp intake of breath; he knows that Saruhiko isn’t used to receiving _compliments_ from him anymore, and even though Yata is looking forward to the day when such things aren’t a cause for surprise any longer, he’s content right now to drink in the somewhat dazed expression on his partner’s face—after all, it’s not very often that Fushimi Saruhiko is stunned into silence.

 **46\. Drive**  
“You’re gonna get us killed,” Misaki tells him and Fushimi laughs and accelerates, one hand on the wheel and the other on Misaki’s thigh—his driving skills are impeccable; Misaki should know this by now.

 **47\. Harm**  
It’s funny to think about it now, the fact that even when they’d more or less considered each other the enemy, they’d never really hurt each other—at least, not physically; Yata’s not an idiot, though (he really isn’t), he knows that sometimes the wounds that leave the worst scars aren’t visible at all, and he and Saru had done their fair share of inflicting that particular brand of pain upon one another (but that was then and this is now, and _never again_ ).

 **48\. Precious**  
Fushimi is a smart man; he might have been a stupid, arrogant kid, but he isn’t a kid anymore and he knows that when you’re given something precious in this life, you hold onto it, and that’s precisely what he intends to do from now on.

 **49\. Hunger**  
“I _always_ want you, Misaki,” Saruhiko husks, and the words alone are enough to make Misaki’s breath catch ( _every single fucking time_ ).

 **50\. Believe**  
“I never stopped loving you, you stupid monkey, and I know I never will,” Misaki says, voice wobbly and strained, and it’s as momentous as a vow made in front of witnesses—even if Fushimi were to lose his faith in everything else, he knows he will always, always believe in _this_ (in _them_ , in this boy who keeps his heart beating).

 

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope at least someone enjoyed this. ;) Well, someone aside from myself, at any rate!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, all! <3


End file.
